Death is not pleasant
by candyisyummy83
Summary: Percy, while protecting Annabeth, dies. This is a one shot about what happens. Percabeth alert! Remember, Percy may not stay dead. Rated T because I'm paranoid. And I suck at summaries so don't judge.


**I am soo bored. I had to do something. So I am doing a one-shot about death. It's about how Percy Jackson, twice time savior of Olympus, dies. (By the way, I got that title from foreverskysong. I didn't make it up.) So, please enjoy!**

Death is not pleasant.

Percy sees a giant going straight for Annabeth, so he only does what comes naturally. With a sweep of his arm, he pushes her behind him, which in turn, causes him to be hit by the giants sword. He falls to his knees, and grabs the wound.

"Argh! No! Percy!" Annabeth cries. He looks into he gray eyes and smiles. But it's tinged with sadness.

"Hi Annabeth." He says weakly.

"Percy..." is Annabeth's only reply. She lets out a sob and kisses him. Percy tastes salty tears on her lips.

"I'm here." He says. He coughs, blood staining his lips.

"No. Percy! Stay with me!" Annabeth looks panicked. The war was apparent on her. Her hair was messy and she had black bags under her eyes. Her shirt was ripped into shreds -which Percy tried to avoid looking at- and blood stained her clothes. But Percy thought she has never looked more beautiful.

Percy glares into the direction of the lump that would soon be Gaia. He throws his sword into the pile. A light shines throught the dirt, and explodes. Gaia was no more.

"Oh Percy!" Annabeth cries. The giants explode and go back to Tarturus. The Jason turns and a look of despair crosses his face. Piper looks where her boy friend looked and cries out. She grabs his had and pulls him over. Hazel and Frank walk over, dreading what they will see. Leo turns, and for once, is lost for words.

"Percy..." Jason starts, but Percy inturupts him.

"Jason, make sure everyone gets home safely. Okay? You guys are my closest friends. I-I I will miss you guys." The world starts spinning and darkness seems welcoming. But Percy continues.

"Piper, tell my mom I loved her. Hazel, Frank, you guys have been nothing but good friends to me and I'll miss you. Leo, keep the mood light. I won't be there to do it myself. Annabeth, I love you. More than everything. I'll miss you..." Percy's eyes glaze over and his breathing stops. Annabeth cries out and sobs into Percys body.

A tear traces Jason's cheek and Piper starts to cry. Hazel would cry, but she is too numb. Frank crys though. Leo can't even think of a joke to make people laugh. Annabeth closes Percy's eyes.

Poseidon appears in front of them, and fails to hold back tears. A slow one walks down his face.

Athena appears next to Annabeth and strokes her hair. Annabeth turns and hugs her mom.

_On Olympus_

"The heroes should be rewarded." Zues says awkwardly. Poseidon barely can keep himself together, and Annabeth fails to do just that. Piper and Jason look broken. Hazel and Frank do to. Leo looks humorless. They understand now. _A oath to keep with a final breath. _Percy promised he would always be with Annabeth. He died because of his instinct to save her. _  
_

"All of them should get a wish of their choice." Artemis states. "They have lost a great deal In this war." In Annabeth's case, her boyfriend and her sanity.

"Annabeth Chase. You shall be rewarded first." Zues rumbles.

"I-I don't know." Annabeth stutters. Hades stands up.

"I know something you might want." He walks over to her and whispers in her ear. Her face brightens.

"You could do that?" She asks. Hades nods.

"He saved us from our sour grandma. And Zues said anything. And I'm perfectly willing." Hades looks at Zues.

"Of course. Hades go do that now please. He will be at your house tonight Annabeth." Zues says. Annabeth smiles and walks over to the five others. She tells them what will happen. Shw tells Poseidon. Everyone stops looking upset.

_Time skip._

That evening, Annabeth gets home and sees a familiar figure standing there. He turns and Annabeth sees Percy. She runs up to him and wraps her arms around him. He hugs her back. Their lips crash together and Annabeth cannot help but think how happy she is.

"How was death Percy?" Annabeth asks.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. Death was not pleasant." Percy says. Annabeth smiles. And do you want to know why Percy is back?

_Because Annabeth wished for him of course._

**Originally, I planned to have Percy stay dead, but couldn't bare the thought of hurting Annabeth and Sally that much. So I decided to have Hades act out of character and make him help Annabeth.**

**Hades: wait, why aren't we being paid to do this?**

**Annabeth: yeah! I mean, I just went insane and then became un insane for what? Nothing? **

**Percy: and being dead didn't exactly feel good you know. Jeez.**

**Well snooty pants. Be glad I didn't keep you dead. Jeez! I was nice and brought you back barnicle brain! Well, reviews are appreciated! **


End file.
